User talk:Dean27/Archive 14
No Holds Barred Dean, please don't add No Holds Barred to the Australian wrestling promotion category - because it's not a wrestling promotion. It's a website and nothing more than that. TLPG (talk) 11:58, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Is there a category that would suit? I'm not sure there is. Would appreciate some guidance there. TLPG (talk) 12:03, August 4, 2015 (UTC) I found the right category - Wrestling Websites. So changed. TLPG (talk) 12:11, August 4, 2015 (UTC) NAW Events Dean, NAW isn't on pay per view - it isn't even on TV. Some of the events are on DVD but they aren't available online. The commentary is live on the actual show. For that reason I think I'm okay removing that clean up tag. If not please let me know what needs to be done in the clean up. TLPG (talk) 22:47, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Can I ser you on chat whenever you're available? Sorry Could we try again? Ready when you are. Sliemy1 (talk) 15:15, August 6, 2015 (UTC) COI? Got a curly one for you. As I am creating the base for New Age Wrestling and including redlinks for wrestlers and other personnel (except for one as he has told everyone not to create any article about him online at all - George Julio) I realised that one redlink in fact is a conflict of interest for me. Because it is actually me named in the event articles I have created under commentators - examples are NAW Abuse Of Power, NAW Anniversary Bash 7 and then every show until NAW War Games. When I create the 2012 articles there will be more examples, and one example of me in an actual match. Now I need to know - am I permitted to create the article from my redlink myself? Or do you have COI rules here similar to that of Wikipedia? TLPG (talk) 05:05, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to disturb you on this wiki but I can't contact you on the Football Wiki. I would just like to know why I have been blocked on my favourite wiki which I go on everyday. If I can be let know what I did wrong I can change that. Hope you reply as I am a bit upset that I can't go on my favourite wiki and make any edits or pages. Cheers mate Salopian1886 (talk) 09:27, August 7, 2015 (UTC) New Age Wrestling Roster link Dean, for some reason after creating the roster page for New Age Wrestling the tab on the main page is still coming up red. Can that be fixed? TLPG (talk) 00:34, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Another issue - I have created the page for NAW Melton Mayhem II but the redlinks remain on pages and templates linking to it. Can that be fixed? TLPG (talk) 05:22, August 18, 2015 (UTC) PPV by year category Why have you categorized Royal Rumble pages to have taken place during the prior years, in addition to the actual years? For example: http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Rumble_1988?diff=312577&oldid=276521 Nearly all Royal Rumbles are like this, as well as Armageddons and TLCs having the opposite problem. Is there a meaning for this that I don't understand? Matty McRib (talk) 21:24, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Well, "Superstars" isn't on television anymore. It's only on the WWE Network...Same with Main Event...So...I have no idea whether or not to put those on the "Television Programs" tabs... LoyalCenaGirl (talk) 05:23, August 25, 2015 (UTC)LoyalCenaGirl Hello there I need help to re-edit The Authority, please? Thank you! Jmercado92 (talk) 06:54, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Columns Dean, I'm having some trouble with the column templates. How do you use them? I've tried and nothing seems to be working. I want to create columns for the Australian wrestlers list on the Australia page, and probably for promotions and venues as well. TLPG (talk) 02:52, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Rosie Lottalove Hey, is it OK if I change the Rosie Lottalove page's title to Andréa? She's been competing as Andréa ever since she came back from retirement last year, especially for Shine Wrestling. Thank you! CEDJunior (talk) 06:25, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Rosie Lottalove Thanks! CEDJunior (talk) 06:56, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello. You informed me earlier that I have to only add images at the info box and the image gallery. But I don't know how to put an image in the infobox. I'd appreciate it if you explained it to me, so I can help to expand the wikia more. AlesPerez Alesperez (talk) 20:30, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Cleanup *I'd be happy to help out with that. Is there a list of what you'd like to have worked on? (The 7th Scribe (talk) 12:51, September 18, 2015 (UTC)) *Of course. I'll work on those as much as I can. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 12:55, September 18, 2015 (UTC)) *I'm confident we'll get the pages needing it, taken care of real soon. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 21:07, September 21, 2015 (UTC)) *Yeah, I can help with that. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:47, September 23, 2015 (UTC)) *Morning, Dean. I noticed there's a 3rd house show for the February 4, 1989 WWF shows. Got the first 2 cleaned up. Need 1 more page and I'll finished the Feb 4 cleanup. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 14:41, September 25, 2015 (UTC)) *Okay. I'll get on it. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 15:14, September 25, 2015 (UTC)) *No problem. Always happy to help out with that! (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:12, September 26, 2015 (UTC)) *Nice. I'll check it out and add you when I do. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:46, September 26, 2015 (UTC)) *Sure can. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:43, October 27, 2015 (UTC)) *Of course. Not a problem (The 7th Scribe (talk) 14:04, October 27, 2015 (UTC)) *Yes, of course I'll still help with cleanups. I just try to add a variety during my visits is all. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 21:08, November 23, 2015 (UTC)) Skype *Sure, but first I've got to find my password again. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:54, October 12, 2015 (UTC)) *Lmao. Well yes, there's that too! (The 7th Scribe (talk) 12:51, October 13, 2015 (UTC)) Lowgenius Thank you for the thank you, Dean. I'm just stopping by to let a few of the larger pro-wrestling sites that have been using images that are under my copyright that I've found the originals, am scanning them now, and will be publishing them. As there are thousands of these sites and I'm just one guy who was in the biz for a while, I have neither the time nor the inclination to make DMCA takedown requests etc., but I am trying to spread the word that people using my images who have been getting away with it for quite a while are going to be pretty embarrassed soon if they don't fix their attributions. Not trying to be hostile, just letting folks know on the off chance that some of them actually care whether people think they're operating above board or not. Many thanks, Lowgenius (talk) 02:48, September 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: IMPORTANT I just use a regular computer. Why? PatriotAdamR (talk) 05:53, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I've noticed this but I have no idea why it does that. PatriotAdamR (talk) 20:46, September 21, 2015 (UTC) It seems like it only happens when I use the new editor. If I do the classic editor, it doesn't happen. So I will try and do that from now on. PatriotAdamR (talk) 02:27, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Questions Hi Dean27, I’m new to the wiki and have some questions. 1. On pages for arenas and venues, there is always a list of TV and PPV events that were held there. Has it been considered adding an “Event History” tab to venues, like individual wrestlers or organizations have, listing all the events held there including house shows? 2. Has it been considered putting event results in a table, instead of just being listed? 3. Can we add critical reception for events to their respective pages, such as adding Dave Meltzer’s star ratings for matches? 4. On event pages, can we indicate on which DVDs we can find the matches from the event? For example, on the page for the episode of Monday Nitro from July 6, 1998, add the information that the world title match between Hollywood Hogan and Goldberg is featured on “Goldberg: The Ultimate Collection” DVD. 5. Do trading cards belong in the merchandise category for wrestlers? 6. Should I upload pictures I’ve taken from events that I’ve attended? Thank you bubbacold (talk) 06:55, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Episodes Is the 2011 Episode infobox the one we're using for TV episodes, or Infobox Wrestling episode? PatriotAdamR (talk) 22:31, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Category issue The category issue page is listing Chase Brown's image gallery as lacking categories. But it has them, and when I try to fix it, it insists that it still doesn't have categories. There needs to be a fix applied there somehow. TLPG 01:05, October 21, 2015 (UTC) You earned my respect You have the most highest edit count i have ever seen. Beyonder (talk) 23:09, November 14, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Florida Pro Wrestling Association Events Absolutely. And thanks for making it. I'll try to contribute making event templates in the future also. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 01:08, November 17, 2015 (UTC)) Welcome/Galleries Welcome *'Message One:Thanks for the welcome, I am a fan of the WWE! '' Galleries *'''Message Two:Because it would make the page shorter if it were tabbed, if you look at it right now, it would look great! *'Message Three:I will in the future, I am sorry about how I acted, it was selfish and I should have asked. Again, I am sorry!'' *'''Message Four:I can see where your coming from and to see where any admin is coming from! 1977 Would it be possible to undelete Category:1977_events now that you added EMLL 44th Anniversary Show to it? talk2ty 17:10, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Happy New Year!!! TheUnstableAmbrose (talk) 03:09, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Raw commentator team 2015 Hey Dean! (Happy new year, too!) Would it be OK if I created a page for the Raw commentary team, which consists of Michael Cole, Byron Saxton and JBL? Vaughanmoore (talk) 21:01, January 4, 2016 (UTC) SmackDown image The image you added on the August 16, 2001 episode was really on the August 9th episode but I mistakenly put 8-16 instead of 8-9 so I uploaded the same image and put 8-9 (August 9) and added it on the episode it happened. So I was wondering if you can delete the 8-16 image? Teatoper (talk) 20:44, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Chat Yes, I can. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 21:15, January 10, 2016 (UTC)) 1993 templates Actually, I just finished adding them. I've gotten the hang of it now, I think. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 15:41, January 13, 2016 (UTC)) *Okay. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 15:51, January 13, 2016 (UTC)) Thanks for the edits Hey, I've just started editing this Wikia again after a little break but I just wanted to say thank you for the help on the Social Outcasts page. I appreciate your help and edits. It's much appreciated. Thank you. MasonWikia (talk) 19:11, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Mason. WWE Kickoff panelists Hello! I am just wondering if it's OK to start creating pages for panelist teams which have appeared on the WWE Kickoff Show. I have already made a table on the WWE Kickoff Show page, but I'm just wondering if it's OK with you to keep going. If so, what template should I use for the panelist pages? Vaughanmoore (talk) 14:53, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Styles and roster Can you add A.J. Styles to the top/main section Template:WWE Roster instead of NXT now that he's competed in the rumble and had a match against Jericho on Raw tonight? talk2ty 03:00, January 26, 2016 (UTC) i have been having trouble with editing http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_World_Heavyweight_Championship/Champion_gallery its been acting wierd is why. Gallery images Hey, I only just saw your message about the gallery pictures and replacing them. Thanks for the heads-up. I'll keep that in mind in the future. King Deadpool the Awesome (talk) 23:48, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Jay Diego I'm Jason, I worked as Jay Diego, and recently attempted to add videos to the profile and update some information. Just wanted to make sure we cool. Thanks Jay Golden or Gold and Noticed this Feb 5 article from James Wortman preview for the upcoming Feb 8 Raw says "his continued attempts to woo R-Truth into a tag team partnership known as The Golden Truth" In this first instance I heard of a name I thought it was "you and me, Gold and Truth" but I guess it could have been "you and me, Golden Truth" too. What are your thoughts on how it sounds? I also reviewed a couple SmackDown encounters between the pair (been skipping it the past few months, might start watching for this tag again) and there are some other examples for you to listen to: *January 28: "talking about you and me forming a tag team..." + "Gold and Truth" / "Golden Truth" *February 1: "think of it..." + "Gold and Truth" / "Golden Truth" Does it sound like the same thing in all 3, or does it vary in different ones sounding more like one than the other? I don't know where Wortman is getting "The Golden" from though because Goldust never prefixed "Gold" with "the" in his comments. For that reason if there is a rename of Gold and Truth, I think it ought to be Golden Truth as opposed to The Golden Truth since "The" was never used by Goldust in these 3 instances I've linked you, just Wortman. TGT could be a redirect to GT though, since people might search based on the article. If you think it does sound like "Golden" rather than "Gold and" then I guess it is ideal to have 2 word article instead of 3 word. Plus it avoids nitpicking over "and" or "&" being used. Should we maybe wait until the next Raw and any subsequent video/article before deciding to move or not? talk2ty 17:15, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Hello I'm sorry about my friend Myth hunting master for vandalizing your pages this cant be tolerated. User:SuperMythGangsta Hi, How do I add a wrestler to the wikia page? Many thanks Can there be like current alignment thing on this so like Heel, Face or Tweener? PPV Cleanup *Of course. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 17:40, February 21, 2016 (UTC)) Skype Please see your messages on Skype asap. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:55, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey Is there a reason why The Undertaker is still locked from last July? I want to add information about his WrestleMania 32 return. Zmario 10:53, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Hi can you help me, i need helping putting a picture for a wrestlerIamSupermanWWE (talk) 20:29, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Back Hey Dean, sorry I unintentionally lied. Had to deal with graduation, a job and a lot of other stuff. Well that was only a little bit, there's more I'm not willing to share over a public place, but yeah sorry. I had no actual way to edit here like I wanted to, that's all I'll say. But I've been itching to get back and help this place out. If I go away for a few days at a time it's not because I want to, just a heads up. But I'm back now, actually back. Just give me a heads up if there's anything you want me to help out with. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 08:06, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Need to add to Destiny Payne Pagewere championships are she is a 1 time Indiana State Women's Champion. also need to add another name she goes by the name is Nina Dupree Renaming pages I'm still good to do that right? Found a page which a small error and I'm pretty sure I found everything it was linked on, am I good to change it? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 23:03, March 4, 2016 (UTC) * Bam Bam Bigelow (WWE Wrestling Classic Superstars 9), then I'd change the links to it on his toy page and the toy series page. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 23:15, March 4, 2016 (UTC) * The "I" is uppercase in the name. Again, small error but still. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 23:25, March 4, 2016 (UTC) * Yeah sure, I'll get on it now. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:18, March 5, 2016 (UTC) * Oh yeah I know haha I was just looking at a good page for reference. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:26, March 5, 2016 (UTC)